


【壳花】谎话情歌

by kill_me_in_winter



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_me_in_winter/pseuds/kill_me_in_winter





	【壳花】谎话情歌

-

 

“我喜欢——”

 

告白的话有半句没说完。

 

“什么？”注意力放在屏幕上，移动鼠标点击小卡车，喔嚯，桥塌了。

 

“我是说我喜欢相赫哥你哦，要一起去吃年糕汤吗？”语气轻飘飘的，像阳光下闪烁着七彩光晕的肥皂泡。

 

“专心训练，找俊植或者在宛，他们也喜欢你。”意料之中的回答。

 

不过你看，说出来其实不难。

 

 

 

首尔的冬天格外的长，又冷，韩王浩把自己裹在厚厚的羽绒服里，拉链拉到最上边，只看得到两只眼睛，哆嗦着推开门冲进室内。

 

终于暖和了，他把袖子往上扯了点，露出冻得通红的指尖接连着温暖的掌心部分，凑到嘴边哈了口气。

 

“下次出门穿厚点。感冒了多麻烦。”本着同队要友爱互助原则的朴载赫给他递来一杯热水。

 

韩王浩比他矮，仰头感激地看他，脸红扑扑的，让他不禁非常单纯、真的没有任何别的想法地感慨了一句：

 

好看的人，眼神就是会骗人。

 

 

有人天生眉目含情，看谁都是一副温柔快要溢出来的情意绵绵。刚打职业的时候，韩王浩就凭着年龄小，人也瘦瘦小小的，收获了好多好多哥哥的宠爱。爱恶作剧不当人是稀疏平常，私底下挺飘的，走路都一副摇头晃脑意气风发的样子。

 

也就在faker大人面前怂了点。

 

但是迷弟嘛，应该有个迷弟样子，他说不准他对李相赫的喜欢是一场心心念念的梦，还是习惯，习惯了追逐。

 

表明心意的话倒是信手拈来。

 

往人身边凑也是，直播间里一边说着不在意一边又露出超得意的很欠的表情也是，听说“啥那个哥有女朋友了不可能不可能”非常有底气（存疑）替他否认也是。

 

“因为，崇拜相赫哥嘛，所以当了队友很开心。”

 

 

 

李相赫是挺喜欢韩王浩的，颜控喜欢好看的人天经地义。甚至网上有人侃侃而谈：大魔王遇上小花生绷不住了。

 

他身边的人来来去去，相聚别离，当队友的时候，感情是真的认真，和对胜利的追逐渴望一样认真，英雄联盟不是一个人的游戏。

 

可能比自己想象中还要恋旧一点，没有很想的，也是想念。

 

“想要介绍家人给你认识。”他对韩王浩说过。

 

羁绊要打上几个结，才能在其中一二被命运女神扯断时，还能说一句节日里的关切问候。

 

“哥你这样会让我误会你喜欢我的啊。”韩王浩把楼下便利店买的甜牛奶分给他一瓶，专心阅读自己手上另一瓶瓶身上的成分表。

 

“是吗？这样误会也不错。”

 

总有一天我们会分开，但是眼下，他是真的很想给韩王浩一个拥抱，让他把目光转向自己的眼睛。

 

 

 

kespa杯可惜没遇到，上次见面还是在lv的全明星之旅，韩王浩和李相赫又当了一回中野搭档，不去计较输赢，快乐就完事儿。

 

他终于可以放下遗憾，心说，他有过好几个中单队友呢，虽然他相赫哥有过的打野队友也多。

 

赢了的欢笑是真的，输了的泪水也是真的午夜梦回的时候，隔着不远距离的电竞椅，起身击掌的动作一气呵成，领奖台上，犯了懒就把毛茸茸的小脑袋靠在比自己高的队友的肩膀上，也会有能听到胸膛心跳的拥抱，却看不清是谁的脸。

 

可惜他唱歌老跑调，听了太多的情歌却哼不出所以然，不然每一段旋律都能写出一个深情款款缠绵悱恻的故事来。

 

 

回来的日子，新年伊始，排到同边，倒是难得默契了一回。

 

比赛是比一场少一场，相遇也是，来来往往，那么多人，有谁在都不稀奇。

 

只是恰好，将短暂珍藏就好。

 

 

被直播间观众提醒的韩王浩终于发现原来兔子表情包不是自己专属的，亏他还以为那位哥转性了，当即垮下脸来，小眼神看着怪委屈的，下播后赶紧给李相赫发了个咆哮的表情。

 

“我发自拍给人当礼物都从来不群发的！”

 

每一张都照得很认真（假的），管他走在路上还是刚睡醒头都没梳呢，随随便便找个角度，刷啦一个十连拍，嘴角勾起的弧度每一张都完美得无可挑剔。

 

 

“我的新年祝福也没有群发啊。”李相赫乐了，收到了一个做鬼脸的韩王浩发来的小视频，真难得。

 

新年新气象嘛。kkt有人私聊他，他就会一个一个地回复祝福。兔子表情包里有很多张，虽然用得多，但排列组合一下，给每个人发的都是独一无二。

 

训练室里欢声笑语，身体力行着辞旧迎新，他罕见地打开了sns，在泛滥的回忆里迎新怀旧。

 

 

 

又是一年春季赛宣传片的拍摄日。

 

去年的时候是一场说不上期待的久别重逢，穿上了不一样的队服。

 

“哥你不要这样盯着我看，我会害羞。”

 

李相赫还记得那会儿的韩王浩不肯看他，却说出了让自己别看他的话，就差把“我是真的在假装不在意”写到脸上。

 

他想起以前在skt的时候，每次犯了傻小孩儿都不肯看他，笑得很开心。他知道有摄像头在拍他。不是僵硬的商业性假笑，不需要百万后期修图师的垂怜。

 

今年倒是坦然了许多，等新生代的中单小迷弟得到了自己的合照，心满意足地离开后，韩王浩也不知道披件外套，大刺刺地穿着geng的黑色短袖凑到自己身边。

 

“嗯？”

 

“因为想哥了嘛。哥再多盯我一会儿也可以的哦。”就是撒娇的语气特浮夸，还没在直播的时候谢谢抖内来得真诚。

 

喜欢是真的，说想他也是真的，下一秒可能就不是真的了，但这一秒是真的。

 

周围突然安静了下了来，旁边人一脸“好想知道八卦啊但是不敢问”的憋屈。

 

韩王浩又开心地迈开小短腿，跑向他的另一个前队友。

 

 

直到走廊的偶遇，没什么别的人，李相赫非常豪迈地把韩王浩往墙边堵。

 

“想王浩了呀。”他说。

 

“你骗人。”韩王浩笑了，眉眼弯弯，像极了他的十八岁。

 

“嗯，真心话还是大冒险？”李相赫先问他，问的是两年前，韩王浩刚去skt，入职团建，被一群人起哄，脸涨得通红的模样。

 

“A big adventure！”不忘卖弄一下自己撇脚的英语水平，韩王浩回答他，用的是美利坚流行脱口秀的夸张表演。

 

“我爱你。”李相赫耸耸肩，目光指向休息室，“大冒险。”

 

感情本来就该是一场义无反顾的冒险。

 

“嘻嘻，喜欢我的人可多了。相赫哥你要加油，先从多买衣服好好打扮自己开始！还有啊要紧跟潮流，发很多很多的表情包，不然会被年轻人嫌弃的。”

 

“啊？这么麻烦的吗？那我不喜欢王浩了。”

 

韩王浩撇撇嘴，避开李相赫朝前一步走的时候踮起脚尖，勉强和他擦肩而过：“我信了哦。”

 

 

温柔的，炽热的，你说过的情话我都信。

 

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
